Lost Island Rising Level (realistic version)
Lost Island Rising Level is the sixth level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips Plasm Distribution System (PDS): The Slime Tether will be crucial in solving opening doors and other structural problems. Slime Blower is absolutely necessary to deal with the Black Slime and Black Slime coated entities throughout the level. Dark Matter Generator: Shock Blast and Stasis Stream will come in handy against the Venom Crawlers and Stone Gargoyles. Composite Particle System: Alternatively, the Meson Collider and Overload Pulse can be helpful against the Stone Gargoyles. P.K.E. Meter & Paragoggles: Equip the googles to help navigate through the tunnels with more ease. Walk-Through The Old Docks Marine Ecto-8 pierced through a thick fog on the Hudson River. Peter isn't too keen on driving aimlessly in the fog. Egon reminded him they were searching for the final node in order to seal the Mandala once and for all. Peter was skeptical they could see it. An island rose up from the Hudson River right in front of them. Ray recognized it as Shandor Island. The land mass proves too unstable and Ray is forced to drop everyone off then drive out to safer waters. Peter offered to take the wheel but Ray just glared at him. Once on the docks, Egon explained The Shandors owned the island for generations. The castle was built in the 1860s and Ivo Shandor used it as a refuge, a lab, and a temple for himself and the Cult of Gozer. Winston was still wondering how an entire island sunk. Egon revealed the night the last Shandor died, there was a huge tidal surge and the Hudson River swallowed the island whole. Ivo Shandor consecrated the island to Gozer, and the Ghostworld seemingly reclaimed it. And soon the Ghostworld would continue to assert itself into the physical plane. Egon pointed to a staircase but Winston asserted there was a big hole in the way. Egon suggested using the crane somehow. Rookie should equip the Slime Tether and attach three tethers to the crane and dock then tether the crane's plank down in order to bridge the hole. Cross over the plank. Long Climb After leaving the docks, go right and creep around the barrels near the far right wall. Shoot them with Proton Streams then go left. Rookie should be in the center of several crates. Search around the right side and find the Church of Gozer Songbook. The Ghostbusters will find a set of inclined tracks. Follow it up. Stick to the right as the guys head up in inclined tracks. Mining carts will rush down the track to the docks. Million-Dollar View Head up the stairs and go left. Follow the concrete walkway. Stone Gargoyles will animate and attack. Proton Streams, Boson Darts, or Meson Collider/Overload Pulse will take care of them. Go right, and start walking towards the Shandor Castle. Switch to Shock Blast and nail the Venom Crawlers and Stone Gargoyles. On the Ramparts Before crossing the bridge, neutralize Black Slime. Go left off the bridge. A Stone Gargoyle will attack. Once Rookie destroys it, head down the passage then go left. A large locked door is in the way. Go past the door and go down some stairs to the courtyard. The Hedge Maze The courtyard is actually a hedge maze. On the far right and far left corners are two cranks. Equip the Particle Thrower and burn through the maze. Behind the far left crank is a Cursed Artifact, the Anguished Stuffed Bear. Head to the far right crank. Switch to Slime Tether and turn the crank clockwise. Gaining Entrance Head back to the stairs to regroup with the others. Black Slime Fiends will manifest. Use a Stasis Stream/Proton Stream combo to make short work of them. Once everything is all clear, the Ghostbusters can enter Shandor Castle. Black Mass The Ghostbusters enter the castle and head right only to discover a painting of Ivo Shandor's mother done in 1885. She looks exactly like Ilyssa Selwyn. They realized Ilyssa is a descendent of Shandor. Egon concluded Ilyssa must have inadvertently triggered the Mandala because she had Shandor blood. Peter revealed Ilyssa told him she was adopted and thus, wouldn't have known about her relation. Winston suspected everything that's been happening was all part of a plan. Egon recalled Mayor Mulligan mentioning Walter Peck personally recommended Ilyssa to be the guest curator of the Gozer Exhibit, leading the others to believe that Peck is the one behind everything that's been happening. Go left and follow the walkway. Keep the altar on the Rookie's left as he goes on. At the far end of the walkway, there should be a boarded up doorway. Destroy it with the Proton Streams, then head inside and grab the Fox Hunt on Tiamat Island painting. Double back to the middle of the walkway and go left. Look down at the altar. Gozer Worshippers The Ghostbusters observed the Black Slime Ghosts chanting in some sort of posthumous black mass. Egon speculated their worshiping accounted for how the castle's structures were still standing. Ray, on the radio, agreed, calling the phenomenon ethereal stability induced by sheer focused concentration of posthumous will. Winston wasn't as amazed. The Black Slime Ghosts rise up and attack the Ghostbusters. Douse them in slime but watch out for Black Slime Fiends trying to aid them. Once they are dispersed, head through the doorway. Egon confirms the presence of a Mandala node. Rookie fell down a trap door but nobody noticed. Ghosts suddenly swarmed the team. Rescue Mission Rookie regained consciousness but he was all alone. He overheard Egon and Winston calling for help. Ray established radio contact with Rookie and warned him be on his toes. Switch to Slime Blower and stay near the right wall until a small tunnel with a circular opening is spotted. Go inside slowly and go left to another section. Exit the tunnel and go right. Rookie will run into Venom Crawlers. Let loose with the Slime Blower. Proceed and neutralize any Black Slime seen along the way. Follow the tunnel to the left and Rookie should enter a small catacomb. Search around with the P.K.E. goggles to find the Wheel of the Alabaster Wretch. Double back and take a right instead of a left and enter a circular tunnel on the left side of the catacomb wall. Rookie will enter a second tunnel. Go left and watch out for a swarm of Venom Crawlers. Douse them with the Slime Blower and keep on going until you can make a left and exit the tunnel. Slowly navigate through the catacomb with the Slime Blower ready. At the end of the walkway, go left and Rookie will find a room with a river of Black Slime. Rivers of Slime Go left and follow the wall until Rookie reaches the other side. Go right and look for a wall with a gate in the center. Put on the P.K.E. Goggles and Rookie should see some Gozerian text. Switch to Slime Tether and slime each handle to the floor. The gate lowers and the slime flows out of the room. Black Slime What!? Go down a ramp to the section where the Black Slime river was. Be sure to be switched back to Slime Blower. Watch out for Black Slime Ghosts and Monsters. Blast and run back toward where the entrance to the room is. Neutralize any Black Slime Portals and Venom Crawlers before Rookie gets swarmed. Focus on the Black Slime Monster. Always maintain a safe distance and keep firing. Once it is dispersed, a second one will manifest. Take it out with the same strategy then head to the rear of the room. Rookie will find a passageway leading back to the catacombs. Sewer Maze Rookie should eventually find a T-shaped intersection. A door will rise up and block the path. Rookie has no choice but to go left. Keep on going until you reach a sharp right. Neutralize the Black Slime then keep on going. A door will slide down and release a swarm of Venom Crawlers. As they get stuck in the choke point, unleash the Slime Blower on them. Once they are dispatched, make a right and follow the path and find a... Ghostbusters DVD? Double back to where Rookie dispersed the crawlers and head forward. Follow the tunnel and watch out for another swarm of Venom Crawlers. The Slime Labs Rookie emerged from the tunnel and found himself in the Cult's Slime Labs. Winston came up on the radio and informed Rookie he was getting closer. Rookie freed him from an Iron Maiden. Winston and Rookie observed multiple color strains of slime all over the lab. Blue Slime, Pink Slime, and Yellow Slime, in particular. Winston realized this is where all the Psychomagnotheric Slime from the Vigo incident came from. The Cult probably pumped it directly into the sewers. But Winston was at a loss as to what was generating the Black Slime. Winston and Rookie set out to find Egon and maybe Peter. Before going up a flight of stairs, go past it until Rookie is about in the middle of the room. Go to the left wall and he will find a Cursed Artifact, Singing Slime. Go back up the stairs and take the catwalk to the far right. Winston noted to Rookie he was turning heads among the crew and realized the island was sitting on a cross-dimensional portal. Begin neutralizing the Black Slime Portals then hose down the Black Slime Ghosts and Fiends that manifest. There should be a stairwell at the far end of the catwalks. Take it down to the bottom floor. Follow a ghost past a set of double doors. Rescue Egon Egon radioed Rookie and Winston. He could hear their voices. They can find him in an Iron Maiden in the right corner. Egon thanked them and inquired about Peter. However, more Black Slime Ghosts manifested and attacked. While Egon and Winston deal with them, Rookie should go around and neutralize Black Slime Portals. Once the portals are taken care of, slime the Black Slime Monster then help Egon and Winston finish off the other entities. Egon couldn't help but admire the astounding level of sophistication of Shandor's machines. Look for a large platform in the rear of the room. It will take the guys to the next level, where Peter happened to be waiting. Black Slime Beast The guys walk into another chamber and discover an orrey. Egon learned it was giving off readings as big as those at the New York City Public Library and explained an orrery was typically used for predicting planetary alignment. However, the orrey before them was aligning dimensions Winston wasn't liking that idea and asked how to shut it down. Egon observed the motion of the devices was tied to generating some sort of energy. Winston proposed they try to lock them down but Egon calculated 54 likely outcomes in which they survived only three. Better than the usual odds. Egon agreed and the Ghostbusters went to work. Winston came up with an idea to use Slime Tethers again. Rookie should run around and use the Slime Tether to anchor the three orbs. However, Egon realized it was a bad idea. The room started to fill up with Black Slime. The guys retreated to the upper half of the chamber. The orrey collapsed in the process and a foul odor overpowered the guys. The source of the Black Slime was an imprisoned Juvenile Sloar! The Sloar sent out several floating eyeballs around the chamber. They fire P.K.E. lasers. They all need to be destroyed with either the Slime Blower or a Meson Collider/Overload Pulse. Once the eyes are destroyed, the Sloar shook off its cage helmet. Egon observed a glowing anterior nodule and proposed everyone shoot it. Rookie has to equip Slime Blower and open fire on its head. Keep moving left and right to avoid Black Slime blasts. If the Sloar pulls its head back, stop shooting and run away to avoid a headbutt. Continue attacking with the Slime Blower. Hold off when it sends out more eyeballs. Destroy them with slime and continue shooting the Sloar. Watch out for the beam shot by the oculus above the Sloar then blast it until the eye is gone. Keep pouring on the Sloar. When the Sloar was defeated, it sank back into the pool of Black Slime. With all the nodes closed, all ghosts were trapped in the Mandala. However, as the guys pondered tying up loose ends with Ivo Shandor, Ilyssa Selwyn, and Walter Peck, Ray radioed them with some alarming news. The island was sinking! Winston and Egon made it back to Ecto-8 first, then Peter, and lastly Rookie. Ecto-8 sailed from the docks and made it to safer waters on the Hudson as Shandor Island sunk back into the depths of the river. Ray could hardly contain his excitement and asked what the Sloar was like. Everyone turned towards Ray. Egon told him to shut up. Version Differences The last boss is the Black Slime Behemoth instead of a Juvenile Sloar. Trivia *On page 55 and 57 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of the revised cut-scene script: **Peter jokes the island could be a new Trump Resort.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 55). Peter Venkman says: "That's either a ghost island, or some new Trump Resort."" **Instead of Ecto-8, the Ghostbusters gain access by a ghostly bridge that rises up from the Hudson River and connects the island to the shoreline.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 55). Line reads: "Like the Island, a GHOSTLY BRIDGE rises from the water, its entrance making landfall literally right at their feet."" **A Butler Ghost preceded the Juvenile Sloar as the boss at the end of the level.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 57). Line reads: "The Ghostbusters step through the chaos and destruction following the defeat of the Man-Servant."" Quotes References Gallery Cinematic 7 "Travel To Lost Island" GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene7TravelToLostIsland16.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc06.png|Level Selection preview image for "Lost Island Rising" GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap01.png|"The Old Docks" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap02.png|"The Old Docks" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap03.png|"The Old Docks" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap04.png|"Long Climb" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap05.png|"Long Climb" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap06.png|"Million-Dollar View" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap07.png|"On the Ramparts" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap08.png|"On the Ramparts" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap09.png|"The Hedge Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap10.png|"The Hedge Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap11.png|"Gaining Entrance" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap12.png|"Gaining Entrance" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap13.png|"Gaining Entrance" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap14.png|"Black Mass" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap16.png|"Black Mass" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap17.png|"Black Mass" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap18.png|"Black Mass" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap20.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap21.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap22.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap23.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap24.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap25.png|"Rescue Mission" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap26.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap27.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap28.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap29.png|"Rivers of Slime" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap30.png|"Black Slime What!?" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap31.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap32.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap33.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap34.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap35.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap36.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap37.png|"Sewer Maze" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap38.png|"The Slime Labs" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap39.png|"The Slime Labs" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap40.png|"The Slime Labs" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap41.png|"The Slime Labs" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap42.png|"Rescue Egon" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap43.png|"Rescue Egon" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap44.png|"Rescue Egon" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap45.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap46.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap47.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap48.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap49.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap50.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap51.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap52.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap53.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap54.png|"Black Slime Beast" Area Cinematic Ilyssa is a Shandor LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic01.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic02.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic03.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic04.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic05.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic06.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic07.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic08.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic09.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic10.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic11.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic12.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic13.jpg GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap15.png LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic15.jpg LostIslandRisingPaintingCinematic16.jpg Cinematic Gozer Worshipers LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic01.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic02.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVlevelLIRscreencap19.png LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic05.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic06.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic07.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic08.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic09.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic10.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic11.jpg LostIslandRisingBlackMassCinematic12.jpg Cinematic 8 "Escape From Lost Island" GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene8EscapeFromLostIsland08.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels